Shooting Star
by fantasy77
Summary: This story takes place after Imogen Drill has made the decision to leave Cackle's. This is from Constance Hardbroom's pov on the aftermath.


**A/N: I don't own the Worst Witch.**

It was a cosy night, there was a fire burning gaily in the corner of the room. Christmas decorations hung all around the room, with holly and mistletoe decorating the ceiling. There was music being played as people got up to dance. Chairs were on either side of the room to offer the dancers respite in between songs or if they didn't want to dance at all.

Watching all the young couples dancing was one Constance Hardbroom. She watched as her young girls, _well, may be young ladies would be more precise_, she thought as she saw them dance with the young wizards. She sighed as she looked at the clock. It had been a long night and yet, at the same time it seemed only seconds ago when the day had started.

Thinking back on the day, Constance had wished that, she had thought the things she had said or done through instead of getting caught up with everything going on.

_You never know how much someone is worth to you until they are gone._ The thought startled Constance but she agreed with the statement wholeheartedly. Sighing tiredly, Constance moved around the room watching all of its occupants as they enjoyed the festivities, while trying to forget the pain inside of her.

The clock struck, telling the room it was eleven fifteen.

"Constance, are you going to dance at all?" came a voice to her left.

Turning to the source, Constance replied, "No Miss. Cackle I'm afraid I'm just not in the mood."

"Is something bothering you Constance? Is it something to do with Imogen leaving earlier today?" inquired Amelia, who was wearing a Christmas knitted cardigan.

"No. Of course not Miss. Cackle. I'm just tired," she lied. "Whatever Imogen decides is of no consequence of mine."

"Hmm, I see," Amelia looked like she didn't believe her but Constance wasn't going to tell her headmistress anything.

Seeing the look she was getting Amelia decided to let the matter drop. "Well, look if you are tired why don't you go to bed? Miss. Bat and I can sort the girls out."

Seeing a way to escape the cheerful surroundings for once the Deputy didn't argue but nodded and left the happy atmosphere behind her.

Instead disappearing as was her usual, Constance left using the door. Walking away from the noise Constance headed out into the snow covered grounds and headed away from the village and to Cackle's, her home.

The moon was high in the sky and as Constance was walking over the bridge she lingered as she looked at the reflection of it in the frozen water below her. It was mocking her silently as she stood there.

_Why oh why did I have to say it? To say she was worthless and not worth my time_, thought the lone witch. _Why do I feel guilty? I mean I know she's not worthless, she's much more than that, she's important to me. I couldn't think of a day without her._

Constance's eyes widened at the thought. _Was it true? Do I really think that about her?_

Blowing warm air into her hands Constance walked on. She remembered the times that they had argued together. Each argument was different and unique, never ending the same way as others previously. Each disagreement would challenge her, make her think about the things that she took for granted and how sometimes she was wrong… not that she would ever admit that to anyone.

_She makes me a better witch, no a better person,_ her eyes wide with revelation she wondered when the change had occurred or had it always been there and she had never noticed it. Thinking back, it had been there even from the beginning. It was so small so insignificant that she had misread it or not noticed it at all.

Now at the gate of Cackle's, Constance slipped inside and stopped in the courtyard. Flashes of memories came to her as she looked around, memories of her waiting for her students to gather before going out to do a class. Her collecting the sports equipment before shutting the shed up for the night.

Looking away from the shed she looked up and saw stars over head. A shooting star flashed by and Constance closed her eyes and made a wish. Not wanting to open her eyes but knowing she had to Constance sighed. Slowly turning and making her way inside the castle she turned back to look at the shed once more and froze.

There at the doorway stood the person who was plaguing her mind.

"I-Imogen? I mean Miss. Drill?" Constance tried to sound and look calm and collected but her thoughts were a whirl. "What are you doing standing there?"

"I just wanted to make sure that the shed was locked before I left. What are you doing back so soon? I thought the Christmas Eve ball didn't finish until Midnight," Imogen scuffed her foot along the ground and dropped her gaze from Constance.

"It didn't, I mean doesn't," Constance didn't know what to do. Before she could think her mouth opened up and she blurted, "I'm sorry."

Imogen's face shot up and she looked at Constance with surprise. "For what? For calling me worthless, for always fighting with me? For not believing in Christmas? Or just for being you?" anger flashed across the blonde woman's face.

"Imogen, I…" looking away Constance lost any courage that she had. "Forget it," she murmured and turned away.

"No, Constance don't go. Please don't go. I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped. Please don't go," her voice begging the brunette.

"Why don't you come inside Miss. Drill, I mean Imogen? It's cold and I want something warm to drink."

Imogen nodded and hurried after the witch.

Entering the staffroom, Constance lit the fire and had two steaming drinks appear on the table with a flick of her hand. That accomplished she sat down and waited for the other woman to join her.

Once both seated, Constance started talking before loosing the courage.

"I'm sorry for saying those things I said to you. I didn't mean them. I won't give you any excuses, I know what I said was uncalled for and I don't want you to leave. You mean…" her voice died away. Hastily taking a sip of her drink she continued before Imogen could interrupt her. "You are important to me, more than I realised. You are important to Cackle's too. It won't be the same if you leave," she stopped as she didn't know what else to say and instead took a drink of her hot beverage.

Imogen placed her cup down on the table and watched her dark companion carefully. "Why am I important to you Constance?" she asked quietly.

Constance glanced up then dropped her gaze. "You make me think in ways that I never realised I could. You challenge me, you drive me crazy too but most of all its support I feel from you when things come up and I'm not sure on how to handle them. I trust you and…" looking up, Constance held her gaze. "I don't know if you've notice there aren't too many people I trust but, you, you I trust."

Before her courage went again, she placed her hand on Imogen's. "You mean more to me than I could really tell you because words are just not enough. Please don't go, Cackle's needs you but most of all I need you," she said as her eyes once again were dragged back to the table.

Watching Constance, Imogen felt her cheeks go red. She wanted to say something but her mind had gone blank. She had never thought that she would mean something to Constance Hardbroom. "Thank you Constance," she said simply as she threaded her fingers through the brunette's. "I won't go, I'll talk to Amelia in the morning but right now that can wait."

Constance looked up at she felt her fingers being moved by the other. She smiled her first true smile that day as Imogen said she wouldn't leave.

"You know it's just about Christmas Constance."

Nodding but not knowing where it was going, she watched as Imogen got up out of her chair, while never letting go of the held hand.

"Dance with me Constance."

Without even realising what was happening, Constance was up and holding Imogen before it even registered in her mind.

"W-what? Why?"

"To bring in the Christmas spirit," was the reply.

While they were slowly revolving on the spot the clock chimed twelve.

"Merry Christmas Constance," Imogen whispered into her dance partner's ear.

"Merry Christmas Imogen," was the reply.

Once said the couple moved into a more comfortable hold and continued dancing completely oblivious to the fresh snow flakes falling outside the window. Nor the shooting star that flew across the sky, they were content to just be in each other's arms.

The End.

**A/N: This is my first Worst Witch fic. I wasn't entirely happy with the ending but I hope you like it. I got the inspiration from the song "Have yourself a merry little Christmas" by Diana Krall.**

**I'd love to read what you think of it. Anyway thanks for taking the time to read it.**

**Cheers,**

**Fantasy**


End file.
